


Chocoholics

by kim67TFW



Series: Saving The World And Everything After [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolates, Everyone loves chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sweet Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: I decided to write short stories for this series. There will be some that comes after or in between the first two stories. Don't worry I will state where in the series they belong.This one comes AFTER the first two stories BUT can be read as a stand alone. Just read the tags and the summary below.Sam, Dean, Kim and Eileen were working a case until Kim's eyes landed on a glorious and delicious event. Inspired by 15x20's "Pie Fest".
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Kimberly Pharis (ofc), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Saving The World And Everything After [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838329





	Chocoholics

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome ;)

Dean, Sam, Kim and Eileen were working a case in this small town. They believed that it was a pack of werewolves but there were no valid suspects yet. They had separated earlier to get more information from the sheriff and the victims' families. Now they were walking together to the nearest diner for lunch.

"Okay so basically, Jenny didn't want the vics in her business and she looked rather pleased that they're dead," Sam reported.

Dean pitched in, "She could be one. Also that Andrew dick seemed a little too hungry."

Eileen laughed, "You're just saying that because he was all over Kim."

Kim spoke up, "I could've handled it ya know. I'm not that easy to-" Her eyes widened and were glued to the event on her left.

Eileen frowned, "Kim?" She looked in the direction Kim was looking at and she gasped.

Now everyone was looking at the swarm of people gathering around multiple stands on the road. The street was closed off for the annual, "CHOCOLATE FAIR!" 

"I think I'm in Heaven," Kim walked towards the entrance breathlessly. "Can you believe- OH FERRERO ROCHER!!" Kim ran towards one of the stands, leaving the rest of the group behind. 

"Eileen," Sam stood in amusement as Eileen's mouth was left opened at the scene. 

"Huh? I uhhhh..." 

"Eileen, we have to work this case," Sam reminded her and Dean stood back to watch the scene.

"Um yeah... I can... I can..." Eileen was still staring at the Chocolate Fair.

"Alright Eileen, choose either me or chocolate," Sam stretched his arms out at his sides. 

Eileen looked between Sam and the chocolate stands repeatedly and Sam gaped, "Really Eileen!?"

He shook his head and laughed, "Go on. Go get some chocolates."

Eileen didn't waste any time and dashed towards one of the stands.

"Pushover," Dean scoffed at Sam.

Sam raised his brows, "Oh does that mean that you and I will continue the case?"

Dean frowned, "Hell no! I'm getting some chocolates."

He strolled over to Kim where she was getting multiple kinds of the delicious treats.

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, "Typical" under his breath.

He didn't have to search long to find Eileen and once he did, she was holding a basket filled with chocolate cake, bars and other things that Sam wouldn't think to consume. She was currently eating a hot fudge sundae with no shame of her moaning. 

"That pleasurable or something?" Sam teased her. 

"Sam, you're hot but have you ever tried _hot_ _chocolate fudge sundae_? I mean come on! Ohhhmmmmm," Eileen hummed as she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth then she noticed Sam staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry, want some?" She offered the ice cream to Sam and he took a spoonful.

He smiled then he ate it, "Mmm. Tasty."

They laughed as Kim and Dean came up at their sides, holding their own baskets of treats.

"This place is awesome!!!" Kim exclaimed as she stuffed her mouth with a huge piece of chocolate cake.

"Oh Kim careful," Sam cautioned.

Dean jumped to her defense, "Chill Sammy. What my sweetheart wants, my sweetheart gets."

Kim grinned at Dean with her chocolate covered mouth and Dean laughed at her face. He too poked an equivalent size of his chocolate _pie_ in his mouth.

Sam's face was of pure disgust, "You two really belong together."

"Awww thank you Sammy Whammy," Kim stuck out her bottom lip and everyone laughed with their mouths full except for Sam's.

Kim and Dean looked at each other with chocolate smudges all over their faces. They smiled and leaned in to kiss. They tasted the sweetness from each other's mouths and couldn't get enough, so they kissed much deeper.

They tongued each other in the middle of the crowd, not giving a rat's ass who saw.

"Guys please! Not here!" 

Kim and Dean broke away when they heard Sam's plea.

"Such a buzzkill Sammy," Dean said as he finished his pie. He reached for a couple of tissues from a table nearby and wiped Kim's face with one. Kim took another from his hands and cleaned Dean's face in return. 

The action was so soft and caring that it left both Kim and Dean blushing.

Once their faces were clean, they smiled and pecked each other on the lips.

They threw away the dirty tissues in a bin alongside the sidewalk and noticed that Sam and Eileen were too busy eating from one bowl of sundae.

The couples shared a look that said that they were ready to leave. They walked in pairs through the street and went to the motel that they were staying at, to discuss the case that they forgot they were working on for a while.

They were having fun, so sue them! 


End file.
